Traición
by Kururi
Summary: Ellos no deberían estar juntos, pero lo están. No deberían soñar el uno con el otro, pero lo hacen. No deberían intentar construir un mundo para los dos, pero siguen intentándolo... Porque después de todo, es traición


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

El otro día parece que me di cuenta de la razón del por qué me costaba tanto escribir fanfics, de alguna forma siempre terminaba siguiendo ciertos patrones que presentan estos, y por eso las historias me parecían tan planas… Así que estoy intentando escribir más como yo escribo, y de ahí surgió este _OneShot_.

Lo siento si en algún momento las personalidades están fuera de lo común. La historia es algo abstracta, pero ojalá sea de su agrado. Gracias por las lecturas (:

* * *

><p><strong>Traición <strong>— **Draco x Hermione**

_Ellos no deberían estar juntos, pero lo están. No deberían soñar el uno con el otro, pero lo hacen. No deberían intentar construir un mundo para los dos, pero siguen intentándolo._

_Porque después de todo, es traición._

* * *

><p>Casi se cumplía la hora.<p>

Entre la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de los árboles, Draco corría sin poder sacarse de la mente lo que le había estado agobiando desde hace días.

Habían acordado reunirse en cierta parte del bosque dos horas antes del amanecer. Hermione le estaría esperando.

Aquellas reuniones se habían estado llevando a cabo por lo menos un día a la semana, desde hace dos meses.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría todo esto?

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Su sonrisa llena de vida, su mirada color marrón, la manera en que le contradecía… Y el recuerdo de aquel día, aquel instante en que él había caído y ella guardó su varita en lugar de atacarle, aquel día supo que no le importaba enviar todo al diablo y quedarse sólo con ella.

Pero ella era únicamente una ilusión. Era una mentira, no podía ser real en absoluto. Su traición, no podía ser verdadera.

Pero lo era.

Y eso le condenaba.

¿Qué diría su padre si se enterara de esto? ¿Si el Señor _Tenebroso_ lo supiera? ¡Absurdo! ¡Traición! ¡Con una sangre sucia! ¡Alta traición! No podía siquiera imaginárselo. Que él, había caído entre las redes de una de las amigas de Potter, era más que un error monumental, era en realidad, su perdición.

Pero ella también estaba perdida.

Y por más que intentara encontrar un camino ya era demasiado tarde.

¿O estaba equivocado?

Una sensación molesta le recorrió el cuerpo. Era consciente que esto no podía seguir así, que ella y él no tenían futuro. Que no existía en el mundo un lugar para ambos, que en definitiva, lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con esta ficción.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la sola idea de alejarse de ella le suprimía tanto el pecho?

Estos no eran sus sentimientos, no le pertenecían y jamás podría conservarlos.

Pero deseaba aferrarse a ellos.

Entonces, llegó al punto de encuentro, y le vio.

Su suave y enmarañado cabello bailaba al ritmo del viento, despidiendo un inigualable aroma a jazmín.

Su mirada le dijo que estaba feliz de verle, que había estado contando los minutos para que llegara, que lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era poder abrazarle y no separarse.

Con una mirada, ella podía decirle más cosas que cualquier hechizo oscuro existente.

Pero también, le dijo otra tipo de cosas.

Ella se sentía exactamente igual que él. ¿Acaso sentía miedo? ¿Angustia? Ella podía sentirlo, que sea lo que sea que habían estado cuidando no tenía razón de ser.

Que era hora de volver a la realidad.

¿Pero a qué se re refería con realidad? ¿Exactamente, cuál era la realidad?

¿Es que era totalmente imposible hacer parte de la realidad que estos dos corazones se amaran?

Lo ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y él sintió que un Crucio enviado con furia le había atravesado el pecho.

Y le abrazó.

Y se abrazaron.

—Cuando todo esto haya terminado —le dijo él intentando que su voz no perdiera firmeza— vas a ser muy feliz, Hermione.

—Soy feliz ahora —indicó ella—. Soy feliz ahora que estoy a tu lado.

Draco sintió que aquellas palabras le dejaban en un abismo desconocido. Pero había cierta parte de ellas, que le hacían sentir estúpidamente feliz.

¿Cómo expresar correctamente esta clase de sentimientos?

—El día en que Hermione iba ganado en la batalla… —se decidió a decir— me di cuenta de la excelente hechicera que es. Me atrapó completamente en ese instante, y no podía concebir no haberme percatado antes de lo increíble que era.

Si bien, acabando de decir aquello, Hermione rompió en llanto.

—No lo soy. Estoy llorando ahora mismo. ¿Qué clase de excelente hechicera es esa que llora? ¡Imperdonable!

—No digas eso —le dijo él, a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el flequillo—. Has demostrado ser más fuerte que eso, tan fuerte que no temes mostrar tus sentimientos. Siéntete orgullosa de ser quien eres. En este mundo en guerra no se puede concebir algo así, y personalmente poco me importaban ese tipo de cosas, pero tú… tú me devolviste el valor que había perdido. Y ahora mírame, hablando de estas cosas…

—Nos hemos convertido en personas extrañas —sugirió la joven de cabello castaño, con un aire de gracia en su voz.

Draco se contagió por su sonrisa.

¿Extraños para quién? Se preguntó.

¿Para quién eran extraños? ¡Si entre ellos eran auténticos!

Ambos rieron, esta vez porque eran felices.

El amanecer se acercó al claro del bosque, y sobre el pasto él y ella se encontraban sentados, observando el espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—Estamos traicionando a todos —comentó Draco, tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Lo estamos —afirmó Hermione.

Y ciertamente, lo estaban haciendo.


End file.
